


Bittersweet

by Number_Twelve



Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol uses (again), Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Gen, POV Number Five | The Boy, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sarcastic Ben Hargreeves, That was sarcastic mind you, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Young Ben Hargreeves, Young Klaus Hargreeves, Young Number Five | The Boy, Young Vanya Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: It was a bad idea and the four of them knew it.But they were gonna do it anyways.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885216
Kudos: 82





	Bittersweet

NOTE:  
So far, fourth fic  
Once again in Five's POV because I just thought the entire situation started with his idea  
And yeah, I know, the other fics involved alcohol uses, but I just HAD to write this one down.  
Enjoy the read!

Five placed the large, glass bottle on the wooden crate they were seated around. 

"Pogo nearly found me, but I managed to get away on time." he said, tapping the cap with a finger.

"Five... Dad said we weren't supposed to go into his reservoirs..." Vanya said slowly. "If he finds out, he will get mad at us."

"Thing is, I'm sure he won't." Five said. "Plus, isn't it fun to break the rules for once?"

"Five. That's tequila." Ben said, as if he hadn't noticed already. "I'm pretty sure he will notice if we go down to dinner all weird and drunk, you know?"

"Oh, you're free to leave. But I thought you would be up to it," Klaus said, tilting his head at him. "I still want to try it, though."

"Alright, then." Five said, leaning back on his spot. "Who's first?"

Silence followed his words, excepting for the birds chirping outside. Five drummed his fingers on the wooden surface of the crate, and it just seemed to make everyone else more nervous.

"I'll do." Klaus finally said. "Dad said that I should avoid alcoholic drinks because then I wouldn't be able to use my power properly. And I… I don't want to spend the night hearing screams, so... Just open the bottle."

Five leaned forward, unscrewing the cap and extracting the cork from the top. He then nudged it closer to Klaus, who took the bottle in his bony hands. The other three held their breaths as Klaus slowly raised the bottle, tilting it and taking a small, tentative sip. He made a disgusted sound, placing the bottle back on the crate and turning around to spit out what he had drank.

"So?"

"How do adults even _like_ this?" Klaus said. "It tastes like piss!"

"Wait a moment, how do you know how pi-?" Ben begun to say, but Klaus interrupted him by passing the bottle to Vanya, who looked scared, as if the bottle would somehow bite her.

"Just a sip," Klaus said. She bit her lower lip and took the bottle from his, tilting it. Moments later she was sputtering.

"It's terrible!" she gasped. "I think I will have to wash my mouth with soap... Five." she pushed the bottle to the other thirteen year old. He looked a bit doubtful after seeing his siblings' reactions, but he boldly took the bottle and took in a mouthful, swallowing it down. It burned his throat, making him gasp and cough. But... it wasn't that bad... Ben was next. He refused to drink the stuff (and Five had to admit that Ben probably had the strongest will and common sense out of the four of them).

"No, thank you." he said coldly, moving the bottle away from him. "I refuse to poison myself with whatever that is."

"That is a good choice, Master Ben." they all jumped. Vanya squeaked, nearly falling back, while Klaus shrieked, Five jumped to his feet, ready to attack if necessary and Ben gasped, clutching at his chest. But... they shoukdn't have been too worried. Or maybe they should.

Pogo stood at the attic's entrance, looking at them with serious eyes and a disapproving gaze.

"Five, I am afraid that your... say, thievery, did not go unnoticed." the chimpanzee continued saying, hobbling into the room. "It was, however, rather well planned and managed."

"Thanks." Five said, still tense. Pogo readjusted his glasses.

"However... I am afraid that I will have to tell Master Hargreeves about this." he said. There was a little sniff and all their heads turned to Vanya, who had been trying very hard not to cry. Klaus patted her shoulder knowingly, and Pogo's eyes seemed to soften. "I can't guarantee that Master Hargreeves won't be please. At all. But I will try to ask him to... take it easy on you. After all, you are all still children, and children make mistakes. Everyone does. Now, dinner will be in six minutes, so I suggest you come downstairs." with that, the old chimpanzee turned and hobbled back out. The four of them were seated in absolute silence, excepting thr small sobs coming from Vanya.

Five turned to them, his expression a bit guilty. "Sorry. I really thought he hadn't seen me."

"No, it's fine. We… shouldn't have done this in the first place." Ben sighed. He turned to their sister. "Vanya? Are you okay?"

She nodded her face, wiping at her tears with the back of her hands, sniffing.

"Well," Five said, straightning his jacket. "We should go downstairs. Good luck."

To their surprise, their father was angry that they had done it. Surprised because he wasn't furious, and because they weren't going to be put through the terrible amount of training they would be doomed to do if he had been. Looked like Pogo had managed to convince him, in some way. Diego was hiding a smile, and when their father wasn't looking, he mouthed the words "You're lucky today" at the other four. 

So they were.


End file.
